I Hate Everything About You
by nastygustin
Summary: Frank, Bonnie, Isaac and Annalise live under the same roof in the hotel. Bonnie and Frank are often viewers of their neigbours quarrels. which are... quite as loud, you could say.


\- Can you even imagine how much I've done for you? What I've abandoned?

\- Abandoned?! You? You're the most selfish person ever on Earth! You only think about yourself, I…

\- I told you I could get better, but you did not give me a single moment, I'm on the right track, you could have…

\- Are they doing it all over again? – Frank noted tiredly, placing a metal mug with cocoa in front of Bonnie. She straightened herself up on the coach like she wasn't all ears with everything happening the next door, and shrugged indifferently. – Oh, come on. What are they up to now? – Bonnie reached out for the mug with no words. – Okay, I'm free to think it's just like always, and that's why you don't breathe a word.

A wallop burst out over the wall and Bonnie nearly jumped, making cocoa drip on her lip.

\- Isaac isn't high, is he?

\- No. He wouldn't be that stupid, - Bonnie sighed blowing on cocoa, when a furious woman's voice rang out:

\- I swear, it's the last time when I'm helping you! I can't still figure out why I am doing this and…

\- She's bluffing, - Frank smirked, sitting on a couch near Bonnie, - it's a no chance it's the last time. How much would you bet on them making up again two weeks from now?

\- Shut up, - Bonnie sighed, placing the mug on the coffee table – she couldn't bear drinking under such noise. – I really think she really loves him, so it's no wonder they are fighting so hard. He relapses once again, she hates herself, that's why she's so scared.

\- She's overly pressing him.

\- She loves him and cares about him, that's why.

Like a confirmation of her words, a man's voice ringed out:

\- You say you love me, but…

\- Told you, - Bonnie shrugged. – Stop joking like that. He's important for Annalise and she doesn't want to lose him.

\- Important? She hates him. She's chasing him away with all the strength that she's got, that's why she's so loud about it. He's doing the same on her. He's going down, she's going with him, and they both hate each other for that, but when you hit the rock bottom, you don't care who is who and who brought you here in the first place.

\- It was barely the reason for anyone ever to stop.

The door banged, and heavy manlike steps pealed in the corridor – Isaac couldn't take it and decided to sleep in his office, which he was steadily doing once a month. Bonnie, arming herself with a cacao mug, stepped out of her and Frank's room and knocked over to Annalise. She knew for a long time that the best vaccine for quarrelling with men is talks with women.

It already late when Frank noticed his neighbor the next door pacing back and forth nervously. They haven't seen each other for a few days.

\- Hey, Isaac, - Frank greeted him, - been here for a long time?

\- Couple of hours, - he answered. Looking at him, you wouldn't say he was high – it meaned that Bonnie was right on his matter.

\- Wouldn't open? – Frank asked with a concerned supporting face.

\- She must be absent, - Isaac said, as if he was trying to justify himself, and Frank nodded understandably.

\- Okay. If you get hungry, don't hesitate to knock – it's not only children food that we have here. I'll fix you a sandwich or two, if you want to.

\- Thanks, - Isaac answered. Frank was sure his neighbor highly praised his concern.

\- Told you he was going to get back, - he whispered, knowing that the walls are thin, and Isaac could hear them from the corridor, - and even faster than I thought.

\- Annalise knows he's here already, - Bonnie answered just as soft, - she's on her way.

\- Was it you to call her? – She nodded.

\- I can't stand it when they're at quarrel. Her heart's out of its beat, and she's dazed when she doesn't know where he is, what he is, whether he's bought heroin again…

\- Your heart must have some rejoice soon, - Frank said, falling atop of the couch again. – He's flatly set to make up with her, that's for sure.

At the same moment a deliberate sound of heels started approaching. Only the shoes of a proud woman would make that sound, and Isaac spoke:

\- Annalise, I… - he only said, when something thumped against the wall. Frank and Bonnie exchanged looks, puzzled of a sudden end of the conversation, when the sound of keys banged out, and the next door opened. The lock clicked. There were still no talks, only soft whispers and someone's hard sniffle. Something knocked against the floor once again – Frank decided that was surely the famous shoes of a proud woman, and everything suddenly got clear.

\- Oh no, - he said, - they can't be serious.

Bonnie just smiled tellingly. For a couple of minutes it was silent behind the wall, apart from a really soft talk and monkey business – but no shouts, no quarrels, until…

\- I'm a sucker for them, - Frank started shaking this head when a moan of quite an explainable nature pealed over the wall. – They were just quarrelling, and now they are screwing all over again?

\- Well, maybe they missed each other? – Bonnie shrugged, when something lumbered onto the floor.

\- Didn't even make it to the bed. That's what I call love. He didn't even have to explain himself and they banged already.

\- And you call that hatred, - Bonnie shrugged, raising her cocoa mug.

\- It doesn't matter what I've said.

The bed screeched anyway. And, however hard their neighbours tried to make up silently, they managed to do so poorly.


End file.
